


Bang Bang (She Shot Me Down)

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Natasha is a troll, and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: Natasha proves that all's fair in love and team-building exercises





	

Darcy laughs breathlessly, her legs swinging from the thick branch of the old oak tree. “You are ridiculous,” she laughs, and hears Natasha’s soft laugh answer back. The bark beneath her fingers is somehow rough and smooth at the same time, worn down by endless generations of climbers.

Natasha pegs a twig down at her from the branch above, and Darcy laughs and bats it away. “I know you are, but what am I?” the redhead gloats. Darcy lets out a startled snort.

“Oh my God- what are you, twelve?”

“Gotcha!” Natasha hisses, and Darcy hears the tell-tale _crack_ of her weapon being fired. The distant, startled cry of someone down on the ground can be heard. It sounds like Sam. Darcy whoops quietly with glee.

“Nice!” she crows, trying to keep her voice soft. “Did you alter your gun? I thought that was against the rules?”

“Please,” Natasha scoffs. “All’s fair in love and team-building exercises.”

“I… don’t think that’s how that saying goes.”

“Like Stark didn’t modify his the moment he got his grubby little paws on it.” Natasha lowers herself down to Darcy’s branch. Her face is slightly flushed, a smugness lighting up her eyes in ways Darcy finds utterly _delightful_. “And you can bet that cute hat of yours that Steve’s probably breaking every rule in the book too.”

“Who, _Steve?_ ” Darcy shakes her head at the very idea. “He’s _Captain America_! Truth, justice and the American way! Emphasis there on the ‘truth’ part of that saying.”

Natasha smirks at her. Is it Darcy’s imagination, or is she suddenly closer? “That’s Captain America, sure, but when it comes to paintball? He’s just Steve, and he is _ruthless_. Be grateful he’s on _our_ team this time; the man’s a machine.”

“Well _that_ at least I can believe.”

Natasha smiles again, her green eyes lighting up with amusement her gaze sweeps through the tree, assessing. “Say,” she says slowly. Darcy raises a brow at the speculative tone in her voice. In her experience, things rarely go right when an Avenger uses that tone.

“What?” she says warily. Natasha tiles her head, and Darcy is suddenly acutely aware of how close she is. When did that even happen?

“We’re in a tree,” the Widow murmurs. Darcy nods slowly, her heart seems like it’s beating like a jackhammer.

“I think there’s an old rhyme that goes like that,” she says breathlessly.

“Oh really?” Natasha all but purrs. Darcy nods. “I’m afraid I’ve forgotten how it goes. Would you care to refresh it for me?”

Darcy bites her lip, and her blood positively sings when Nat’s gaze catches on the sight. “I’m sure we could work it out together,” she says, and she reaches out to tug at Natasha’s collar. The Widow lets her pull her ever closer and she closes the space between them with a giddy grin. Her lips are soft, but the way she crowds Darcy up against the tree trunk is nothing but, teeth tugging at her bottom lip in a way that makes her gasp.

“Widow,” Natasha’s comm crackles. “Widow, come in.”

“Busy,” Natasha murmurs against Darcy’s smiling lips, and she laughs. Best game of paintball ever.


End file.
